Kagamine Melody
by Chikanpo
Summary: A series of oneshots for the Kagamines. First chapter is a table of contents. Just feel free to read whatever you want in there. Will contain noncest, twincest, friendship, family, romance ect. Ratings go anywhere K-T. Suggestions?
1. Table of Contents

_**A/N: Okay, so I decided to put in a Kagamine Oneshot Collection. Sue me. Actually, please don't.**_

_**Anyway, this will be full of pretty much anything I think of. I decided to put in a Table of Contents because some of the oneshots will be twincest, some will be noncest. And I figured that not everyone likes both, so I'll just put what it is in the table of contents, that way you can just skip to whatever you want to read. Some of them probably won't have titles since I fail at those. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review ^^ I'm willing to take suggestions on oneshots, (if I like the idea) though they may take me a while to write since I need to finish Escaping. I also really should update Behind the PVs, but whatever. Oh, and the collab I'm working on now too. Heh.**_

_**(Yet another) Anyway, I hope you like these ^^ Next one will hopefully be up soon.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: This is for all of my oneshots. I don't own Vocaloid or Crypton. Don't sue me. I'm just messing with the characters._**

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

_Oneshot #1: 2. Snow -908 Words_

A little thing that was inspired by the snow and the songs Soundless Voice and Proof of Life. It's not a sad oneshot, it's meant to be cute. It's not based on the song, just Len worrying about it.

Can be taken as LenxRin, or sibling love, or friendship, or twincest. It's really up to you, since there's really nothing in there that says if their siblings or not, or if they're just friends or what. So you decide ^^

* * *

_Oneshot #2: 3. Like the Movies -2,095 Words_

This one was inspired by a cute picture I found. Len's very nervous about trying to kiss Rin.

Romance/Humor. Can be noncest or twincest. I don't think I stated a specific relationship in there. Tell me if I'm wrong.

* * *

_Oneshot #3: 4. A-Z Random Humor -2,250 Words_

Just a random A-Z thing with a couple paragraphs per word. Very, _very_ random.

Humor. There is a little twincest in a couple of them. Not all though. And I don't think I actually stated whether they were related or not in most of the romantic ones.

* * *

_Oneshot #4: 5. Sleepover Pillow Fights -2,192 Words_

Rin's having a sleepover. Len's excited and Rin can't figure out why. Len believes (courtesy of Gakupo and Kaito) that every time girls have a sleepover they have a pillow fight. And that during the pillow fights, they only wear underwear.

Humor. No pairings. Lot's of Portal references /shot. (Oh god, I'm doing the /shot thing now too. orz)

* * *

_Threeshot #1 1/3: 6. Untitled-Part 1 - 1,603 Words_

Rin, Len's servant, wants to know what is going on with the rumors spreading around the mansion. It he... Betrothed? Based on a comic.

Romance/Slight angst? I think. LenxRin noncest.

* * *

_Threeshot #1 2/3: 7. Untitled-Part 2 - 2,407 Words_

Part two of the one based on a comic. This part was not based on a comic however, all from my head ^^

Romance. LenxRin noncest.

* * *

_**A/N: At the moment I have zero ideas for a future oneshots, please add ideas with suggestions. Though the original Oneshot #5 has turned into a threeshot. Anyway, please enjoy whatever you read!**_

_**Oh, and I update this Table of Contents every time I update. So for anything recent, just go here.**_

_**~Chika**_


	2. Snow

**_A/N: Okay, here's the first one. Enjoy!_**

**_12.21.10_**

* * *

**2. Snow**

* * *

"C'mon Len!" Rin shouted, running towards the door. Len sighed and smiled at her.

"Coming!" He shouted back.

It was snowing outside. It was snowing _a lot_ outside. There hadn't been snow in years, but for some reason, this year it had decided to snow buckets. There was at least three feet of snow outside already, and it was still coming down in buckets; at this rate, it would cover their door within a few hours. Since it usually didn't snow where they live, Len and Rin didn't really have any snow gear, so Len ran to the closet to grab a few extra jackets.

"Hold on!" Len shouted as Rin was about to go out the door. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. He jogged up to her and handed her the three thickest jackets he'd grabbed. "You have to be warm." He explained as he put the other three jackets on himself.

"Um, Len? You don't think that three jackets is too much?" She gave him a weird look. Len just shrugged and ran off to their room. There wasn't anyone Rin could question about his strange behavior, seeing as everyone else in the Vocaloid house was out for one reason or another, so she just stood there and waited for him to get back. He came back holding four more pairs of pants and four pairs of socks and gloves. Rin sweatdropped.

"What is all that for?" She asked cautiously. He handed her half of the things he brought and put the others on. He motioned for her to put the insane amount of clothes on as well. She raised her eyebrow at him as she slowly began to try to pull the pants over the ones she was already wearing. Luckily he had grabbed larger pairs of pants, so it wasn't too hard.

"We need to stay warm…" He trailed off as he looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. Rin just laughed.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard with all of this though?" She questioned, holding up the multiple pairs of socks and gloves, as well as the three jackets. His face reddened slightly and he mumbled out his response.

"Can never be too careful…" Rin smiled and patted his head.

"This is still a little overboard." She laughed when he just reddened more. "Why are you so insistent about this anyway?" He lowered his head a little.

"I just want to be prepared… You know, in case we get stranded out there or something. Don't want anything bad to happen…" Rin just laughed about his response.

"Why are you so worried about that? If the weather gets too bad or we get too cold then we'll just go inside." Len still looked slightly nervous, and Rin began to worry about him a little. "Hey, seriously. What's wrong?" He just looked down and shuffled his feet a little.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen." He responded truthfully. Rin sighed.

"Please be specific. It's got to be something important; you're not usually like this." When he didn't respond she pushed father. "Come on, you're beginning to worry me. What's wrong?" Len finally gave in.

"I just don't want you to die…" Rin was shocked at his response.

"Where did you get that idea! ?" She exclaimed, moving a little closer to him. He just shook his head. Rin narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Who. Gave. You. That. Idea?" She asked him slowly.

"Nobody gave it to me, I was just worried… That's all." He mumbled. She grunted angrily.

"Where would you get the idea to worry about that though? That was just out of the blue!" She exclaimed. Len looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Do you remember those songs we sang a while back? Soundless Voice and Proof of Life?" Rin gasped at this. He was really _this _worried because of a stupid song? "Yeah… That's where I got it from.." He mumbled. "Just forget about this conversation okay? I know it was a stupid worry, so let's just go have fun." He looked up and gave her a big grin. Rin sighed and pulled him into a hug, which surprised him somewhat.

"You idiot." She mumbled into one of his many layers of jackets. "It's just a song, don't worry about it." He chuckled slightly and hugged her back.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't help it." They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Now what do you say we go make a snow man?" Rin suggested as she put on the many layers of clothes, just to keep Len's mind at ease. Len smiled and nodded happily.

"Okay!"

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and toss suggestions at me!_**

**_~Chika_**


	3. Like the Movies

**_A/N: This has been attacking my brain a lot recently. It was actually inspired by a picture I found of them xD It was very cute. Anyway, hope you like this random-crap thing. For anyone reading Escaping, sorry... I procrastinated. I'll try to get it typed tomorrow, but I'm on vacation and tomorrow(actually today I guess) sounds like it'll be busy. Please enjoy!_**

**_12.23.10_**

* * *

**3. Like the Movies**

* * *

'Alright Len, you can do it! Just like in the movies!' The fourteen year old shota-like boy told himself as he walked slowly towards the kitchen. An image flashed through his mind of a movie where two people made out, tongue and everything. 'Okay, maybe not exactly.' He thought as he blushed hard. He shook his head and peeked around the doorframe into the kitchen. Rin was in there, just as he'd thought she'd be, munching on an orange.

He pulled away from the doorframe and leaned against the wall next to it. He shook himself and willed the blush on his face to go away. 'Okay, I just walk in there, walk up to her and do it! It's simple. That's all.' He repeated to himself over and over in his head. Luckily everyone else was out, so it would save the awkwardness of someone walking in on what he was about to attempt to do.

Len huffed and hit his palms to the sides of his face, thinking it would help him somehow. It didn't. He sighed and shook his head, beginning to walk into the kitchen. Just before he passed the door however, he was pulled back. He looked up in surprise at his captor and saw none other than Kaito, with Gakupo standing not far behind him.

"Uh. H-hey guys." He gave a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just be going now…" He stated as he tried to escape towards the living room. Looks like his plan was cancelled… Kaito shook his head and followed the boy there, sitting on the couch next to him. Len looked up for a second then back to the T.V.

"We know what you were going to do." Kaito stated bluntly and Len coughed in surprise, face heating up. Kaito interrupted before Len could respond, "Don't worry, we want to help you." At this statement, Len looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked eagerly, hoping for something that could actually help him. Gakupo took the seat next to Kaito and grinned at Len.

"We'll tell you what to do of course! All you gotta do is just walk up, put your hands on her shoulders and do it!" Len blushed. That seemed like it would be rather awkward, and too fast.

"No way! She'd slap me or something!" He exclaimed, though Kaito clipped in a contradiction.

"Not if she feels the same way." He winked, causing Len's blush to brighten. He looked to the side and mumbled.

"She'd still slap me for not asking permission or something… You know her!" They all sighed and thought for a few minutes. Kaito suddenly stood up and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He paused dramatically. Len sat there anxiously waiting for his idea. Kaito just sat there and grinned, while Len got more anxious and Gakupo got more curious. Len suddenly stood up and jabbed his finger at Kaito's face.

"Hurry up and tell me!" He shouted, annoyed. Kaito just laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. All you have to do is walk up to her when she's close to a wall and put your hands on it next to her shoulders or face or something. That kind of thing happens all the time in movies and anime and manga right? She'll know your intentions exactly!" He explained as Len leaned forward, nodding his head. "That way, she can just push you away if she doesn't want too, and you can say it was a joke. But if she wants you to, she won't do anything and there you go!" He concluded. Len grinned.

"That's a great idea Kaito!" He jumped up and gave the guy a big 'man-hug' before running back towards the kitchen. Gakupo laughed and patted Kaito on the back.

"Good plan buddy! Good plan." He complemented as they slowly and quietly followed Len.

Len stood outside the kitchen until Rin got up to throw away her orange peel. He then quickly walked in and followed her to the garbage. She threw away the peel and turned around, then jumped in surprise seeing Len directly behind her.

"Geez Len, you scared the crap out of me!" She gasped, raising her hand to her heart. "How long have you been in here?" He just laughed and scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly.

"I just got in here. Sorry for scaring you." He replied, "Um…" He trailed off, trying to remember what to do next. He saw Kaito out of the corner of his eye, somewhat behind Rin so she couldn't see him. He was moving his arms to try to motion what to do. After staring out of his peripheral vision for a couple of seconds, he figured it out. Len gulped as he extended his arms and put them on the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Len, wha-?" Her eyes widened as he moved his head a little closer to hers. A blush grew across her cheeks, but she didn't do anything. Then again, she was probably too in shock to form a coherent thought. Len stared at her for a few seconds, beginning to get nervous again. He soon grew too nervous to look at her eyes, so he lowered them and looked to the side.

'Gah, I can't do this!' He shouted at himself as his mouth shook a bit and his blush grew. He saw Kaito waving frantically out of the corner of his eyes, motioning for him to go for it. With renewed determination, he looked back up at Rin, right in her eyes.

She was definitely shocked, her eyes were wide, face flushed, and her mouth was slightly open in surprise. She didn't seem to be doing anything negative, so he took that as the initiative to go for it. He gulped slightly as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. It was really a miracle that he didn't miss he was so nervous.

He felt her breath hit his lips a moment before they were on hers. A feeling of euphoria struck him as he kissed her. She hadn't pulled away or pushed him off, so that was a good sign. Then again, she wasn't really responding either. She must still be in shock. He smiled slightly as he pushed just a little harder, glad that he had finally struck up the confidence to do it. In fact, he doubted that he'd have the confidence to do it again, so he wanted to make the moment last.

-Elsewhere-

Miku and Meiko walked in to a silent house. They knew that Len, Rin, Kaito and Gakupo were home. The Kagamine's had stayed home and they'd sent Kaito and Gakupo home early for being annoying. So why wasn't there any noise?

Miku was about to call out for someone when she saw Kaito and Gakupo crouched by the kitchen door. Gakupo spotted them and motioned for them to be quiet and come over. Kaito stepped slightly into the kitchen and began waving his hands randomly, which just confused the poor girls even more. They shrugged at each other and headed over.

They were nudged towards the door by Gakupo and urged to be quiet. They shrugged once again and peeked inside. They both gasped at the same time upon seeing Len pinning Rin to the wall slightly and leaning in to kiss her. Miku smiled and leaned over to whisper in Meiko's ear.

"Finally!" She exclaimed quietly, "We've got to tell Luka about this when she gets back from the fish market."

Meiko grabbed Kaito's scarf and pulled him out of the kitchen, deciding they should give the Kagamine's some alone time to sort things out. Everyone walked into the living room and began to talk quietly.

-Back with Len and Rin-

Len didn't want the moment to end, but he knew he had to pull back sometime and see what she had to say. He slowly pulled his head back, and was surprised to feel Rin's follow somewhat. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, breathing somewhat heavily from lack of breath. Rin was panting slightly as well, and still had the same shocked look on her face. He stood there for a second, but she still didn't do anything. He began to grow worried so he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked cautiously, blush fading. When she still didn't move he began to panic slightly. "Uh, was it something I did? I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" He stated frantically. "Please, say something…" He lowered his head and dropped his arms back to his sides. After a moment, he felt his chin being lifted up. Rin was _smiling _at him!

"I was wondering how long it would take you to work up the courage to do that." She surprised him by saying. "That was pretty random though, you gave me no warning!" Len was still in shock at what she had first said. She was _expecting_ him to do something like that? How obvious was he? He realized what her last statement was and figured he'd better respond unless he wants to get slapped.

"Um, it was better than what I was gonna do at first…" He shuffled his feet slightly as his blush came back. Rin looked at him curiously.

"And what was that?"

"Uhhhhh… I was just gonna walk in, grab your shoulders, and… Yeah." He trailed off awkwardly. "Kaito gave me that idea." Rin laughed at that.

"You consulted Kaito?"

"And Gakupo. He didn't help as much though." Len responded truthfully. Rin laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"Going and asking for advice…" She trailed off. "You're just like a girl!" She squealed slightly. At that Len grew slightly angry.

"I am _not_ like a girl! They pulled me aside thank you very much!" He shouted. Rin just laughed at him.

"Alright, I believe you. I just can't believe it took you so long! I was beginning to think you'd never get up the nerve to kiss me." Len's face flamed at her bluntness.

"Was I really so obvious?" Rin nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. I was actually planning to make the first move if you didn't this month. You were getting painful to watch." She snickered. "At least you did one guy-thing right."

"What do you mean?"

"You made the first move. That's kinda a guy thing, right?" Len smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rin smirked and randomly put her arms around his neck.

"Alright, now I get to make the second one!" She claimed as she went for another kiss.

Oh yes, Len was _very_ glad he'd managed to work up the courage! And he really needed to thank Kaito; his idea was much better than Len's own had been. Better than Gakupo's too, since his was practically the same as Len's.

* * *

**_A/N: Ending's crap and it's probably not edited well since it's two in the morning. I may try to fix it up when I finish the next chapter of Escaping, but no promises. Please review and toss me some suggestions!_**

**_~Chika_**


	4. AZ Random Humor

**_A/N: Yeah. This was made by my sister giving my random words starting with A-Z. She didn't know I was making a vocaloid thing with them, so most of them were quite hard to work with -.- I hope I didn't do too bad. Some of them I just couldn't do though._**

**_Warning: A couple of them contain twincest._**

**_12.29.10_**

* * *

**4. A-Z Random Humor**

* * *

Armadillo:

"Leeeeeeen?" Rin dragged out his name as she walked up to her brother. "What's your favorite animal?" Len looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

"Where did that come from?" Rin just shrugged.

"I dunno, just pick something!" Len sat there and thought for a moment.

"Armadillo." Rin immediately burst out laughing and Len looked at her in annoyance.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"It's just.. So.. Random!" She gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"Hmph."

Banana:

Rin stared at her brother in annoyance. Yet again he had brought two large bundles of bananas to their room just before going to bed. He sat down on his side of the bed and began munching on them.

"Why do you bring all of those up here every night?" She questioned him. He just shrugged and continued eating. Rin sighed and added, "It stinks like bananas every night and I have a hard time getting to sleep. Can't you just eat them downstairs?" Len looked at her and smirked.

"How do I know that you just can't sleep because you get perverted thoughts about them?" Rin looked at him in shock. Where in the world did _that_ come from?

Cantaloupe:

"You want a cantaloupe?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Reminds me too much of being whacked in the face by Luka's boobs."

"I see your point."

Doorknob:

"Why do you have a big red mark on your forehead?" Rin questioned Len as he walked into their room. Len blushed slightly and looked down.

"The doorknob attacked me.." Rin looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"And how did that happen?"

"I was kneeling by Kaito's door to pick up a pencil I'd dropped and he opened it." Rin laughed.

"Good job there brother. Good job."

Entertainment:

"I'm booooored!" Len exclaimed as the TV continued to show commercial after commercial. Rin looked over at him and smirked.

"You need something to entertain you?" Len didn't catch the odd tone in her voice.

"Yeeeeesssss.." He complained. Rin smirked some more and sat on his lap.

"Here you go." She stated as she leaned up and kissed him.

He wasn't bored after that.

Flatulence:

Bbbbbrrrrrrt.

"HAHAHAHA!" The twins burst into yet another fit of laughter. Rin had found a farting app on her ipod, and they couldn't stop messing with it.

"My turn, my turn!" Len exclaimed eagerly as he reached for the ipod. Rin nodded and handed it to him, but before he could hit the button, another loud bbbbrrrrrrt sound was heard. They looked towards the noise and saw Kaito and Gakupo walking in with their own farting ipod. The twins pushed theirs in response and everyone just laughed harder.

Genocide:

-author has no clue what to do for this one-

Habit:

Len had always had a strange habit. Rin sighed as his habit once again made itself known. She didn't mind it one bit actually, it would just be awkward if someone else walked into their room at the time. Every time she would make a certain face or smile a certain way he couldn't help but kiss her, whether it was on the forehead, the cheek, or even the lips. He just made sure that they were alone whenever he'd go for the lips. It'd be awkward with other people around.

Internet:

"The internet is for~" Len interrupted his sister's singing.

"WILL YOU QUIT SINGING THAT SONG!" He yelled. Rin flinched back and looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just so funny!" She giggled. He just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"You've been singing it nonstop." She just shrugged and began to sing again.

"The internet is for pooorn~ Why do you think the net was born? Po-"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Jeopardy(Heh, this one could actually be an alternate ending for that oneshot I wrote xD):

Len stood in front of his sister awkwardly, pinning her to a wall and slowly leaning forward. Very slowly. So slowly, in fact, that Rin was getting quite annoyed.

"Do do do, dododo do do." She began quietly singing the Jeopardy tune. Len's eyes widened and he stared at her. Rin grew more annoyed when he stopped moving and began singing it louder.

"Da, nanananana! Do do do," He just continued to stare at her in surprise. She huffed and stared at him as she stopped singing. He still didn't move, so she shook her head and kissed him herself.

Kaka(As in… Poop):

"Why is it that when some people do evil laughs, it seems like they're talking about poop?" Rin randomly questioned Len one day. Len laughed at the random question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when they go 'kakakakakakaka!' it sounds like they're saying kaka over and over again." Len just stared at her blankly. "You know? Kaka? Poop?" Len got what she was talking about and began laughing again.

"I don't know. Good point."

Leprechaun:

"You'll never get me Lucky Charms!" Len exclaimed as he jumped around the kitchen hugging a bunch of bananas to his chest. Kaito just looked at him in shock as Rin laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Mornings:

Len loved mornings. Not because he was a morning person; quite the contrary in fact. But because he'd always wake up to see Rin sleeping with a cute smile on her face.

Rin loved mornings. Not because she was a morning person; quite the opposite actually. But because she'd always wake up to see Len looking down at her, a sweet smile on his face.

Narwhal:

"Fine Rin…" Len glared at her, still annoyed with her laughing about his favorite animal. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Narwhal." She answered without skipping a beat. He gaped at her, amazed at how fast she'd answered. But then he realized what she said and burst out laughing himself.

"Rinny likes unicorn whales!" Rin glared at him.

"That's better than a living soccer ball," She mumbled.

Opportunity:

'Wait for it… Wait for it.' Len told himself as he watched through a crack in the closet door. He saw Rin enter their room and slowly make her way towards the closet. As soon as she was about a foot from the door, he flung it open and shouted, "BOO!" Instead of jumping back and screaming like he'd thought she would, she just stared at him.

"Can you get out of the way so I can get into the closet now?" She deadpanned. Len pouted as he slouched to the side. Nothing he did could ever scare her…

Perverted:

"Hey, Rin?" Len called. She glanced up from her computer screen for a quick second to signal that she's listening. "What's got you so interested over there that you won't move even for oranges?" She just shrugged and continued whatever she was doing. Len was extremely curious so he walked over to her. When she realized he was coming over, she panicked slightly and quickly closed her browser and opened up a random game sitting on the desktop. Len shrugged upon seeing the game and sat back down.

A while later, Rin finally left the computer to go get something to eat. Len smirked and took the opportunity to get onto her computer. He opened up the internet browser and went to the history. Hah! She'd forgotten to delete it! He went to the second most recent page and saw something called "fanfiction dot net" pop up. He saw a link that was purple, indicating she had clicked on it. He read the summary and saw that himself and Rin were the characters.

"What's a lemon…?" He murmured to himself as he clicked on it. After reading the first few paragraphs his eyes widened and he began to blush. He quickly hit the back button and went back to the history. She had been reading a ton of them! He thought for a few minutes and realized something. "Wait, if she reads these, then that means she has to like me!" He grinned at the revelation. Rin walked back into the room and saw his expression.

"What's got you so happy?" Len smirked at her.

"Why do you read these when you've got me right here?"

Quail:

-really sister? I have no clue what to do with this one either..-

Rambunctious:

"Muahahahaha!" The twins cackled manically as they smashed many rocks and trees in the park with their roadroller. Kaito gulped as he watched them.

'What is wrong with those two?'

Sexy:

"Man Len, your Spice! video is so…" Rin trailed off, trying to think of a way to describe it.

"Sexy?" Len cut in, smirking. Rin glared and bonked him on the head with her fist.

"No, I was going to say awkward. There are so many fanmade ones that end with you going after me." Len looked at her in surprise and laughed.

"That's kind of funny." Rin rolled her eyes.

Tumbleweed:

"I wanna go to Texas." Len's random statement left Rin trying to hold back giggles.

"And why..?" she choked back a giggle, "Do you want to go there?" Len looked at her and answered seriously.

"I heard there were tumbleweeds there!"

Uranus(Len's last quote is something my sister actually said):

"If you could own a planet, which one would it be?" Len asked Rin.

"I'd pick Pluto. I don't care if it's not considered a planet anymore, it is to me!" She declared. Len laughed. "So which one would you pick?"

"Uranus." Rin looked at him oddly.

"Why that one?" Len snickered.

"So I could say, 'I own Uranus!'" Rin began to laugh.

"Really Len? Wow…"

Varmint(This is fail):

"I don't like rats." Rin stated.

"Why?"

"They're gross."

Wonderland:

"I don't ever want to go to Wonderland." Len stated. Rin looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember Alice of Human Sacrifice? It was creepy and in some of the PVs it looks like you died at the end!" He exclaimed. Rin giggled and patted his shoulder.

"My little Lenny just doesn't want to lose me." Len didn't contradict her.

Xylophone:

-Yet another one I can't think of anything for..-

Yellow:

"I got some more yellow paint!" Rin shouted excitedly as she burst into hers and Len's room. Len looked up and grinned.

"Yes! We can finally cover up those paint chips on the roadroller we got from smashing that building!" Rin nodded excitedly and they both ran out of the house to paint their precious roadroller. Kaito just stared at them in shock. What did they _do_ in their spare time?

Zoolander:

-It's a movie we saw today. I don't know what I'd do for this T-T-

* * *

**_A/N: I was actually thinking of the one I did for Perverted as a full length oneshot before xD I may still make it, but I dunno. I've also got a Hurt/Comfort one in mind.. It'll be easy to write, that's for sure -.-_**

**_So yeah, anyway. If anyone wants me to write something for them, just tell me ^^ I like challenges._**

**_~Chika_**


	5. Sleepover Pillow Fights

**_A/N: Okay, this was inspired by something my Mum would always say to me: "Guys like to imagine that girls have pillow fights in their underwear". This eventually erupted into my head lol. It was originally going to have maybe a little twincest, or just some fluff, but that just morphed away. I started writing this a while ago and just finished it today, and when I read back through it, I realized I made a ton of Portal references lol. I was obsessed with Portal for a little while, so that's my excuse xD And no, I didn't write anything for Valentines day :P Shoot me. (Please don't)_**

**_I feel like I'm spamming the vocaloid section right now xD_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_02.14.11

* * *

_**

Sleepover Pillow Fights

Len was very excited for later today. Why is that, do you ask? It's simple. Rin had decided to have a few friends come over and spend the night. Usually that wouldn't matter much to Len, but now that he'd learned something from Gakupo and Kaito, he was actually quite excited. Now what had he been told that made him so excited? Well, Gakupo and Kaito had somehow got the idea in their mind that when girls have pillow fights, they're in their underwear.

He had had and unnaturally large grin on his face for the entire walk home from school, and Rin had yet to figure out the reason. He was just staring into space with a large grin for no apparent reason, so Rin couldn't help but stare at him as she tried to figure it out. She had yet to figure out any ideas by the time they reached their house, so she decided to just ask him directly.

"Uh, Len?" Rin murmured to get his attention. He just looked towards her and smiled brighter. She gave him a somewhat confused expression. "What's got you so happy today?" He just shrugged.

"Nothing special. Just a happy day!" He replied, placing his arms behind his head as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. "So when are your friends supposed to be getting here anyway?" He casually asked as he turned on the TV. Rin took off her shoes and headed over to the couch as well.

"Well, I told them to come over around seven or eight, but who knows with them?" They both laughed quietly for a minute, remembering the time that every single person was over an hour late. They slowly fell into silence as they stared at the news on the TV. It got boring really fast.

"Rin, I'm bored. Wanna watch me play Portal?" Len asked as he pointed at the stack of video games they had by the TV. Rin shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? You play through the first half and I get the second?" She suggested. Len shook his head.

"Nah, let's have a contest! We'll each play through the entire game and see who beats it the fastest!" Rin's eyes glinted at the proposed challenge; she was a very competitive person after all, and they had hours until her friends got there. What better way to pass the time than a little contest?

Len did the first play through, and somehow managed to beat it in an hour and a half. A new record for either of them. The ending song began to play and they both laughed.

"Man, I love this song! It's just so funny!" Len laughed as he passed the controller to Rin and began to sing, "And tore me to pieces~ And threw every piece, into, a fire~" Rin laughed and joined in as she ran to the kitchen to grab snacks before her play through.

The song ended just as they were finishing their snacks. Rin looked over to Len when she thought of something.

"Hey Len? When I get to GLaDos, can we pause my time so we can hear her say the sewage thing?" Len laughed, remembering that line.

"Nah, just beat it quickly, then we'll go back and let her talk about that weird eyeball-looking thing." Rin shrugged and nodded.

"Alright."

"GAAAAAAAH!" Rin screeched as she all but threw the controller down in anger. She had lost to Len. BY ONE MINUTE! Len just laughed and jumped into the air, pumping his fist in victory. Rin glared up at him and tried to tackle him back down, but he just continued to laugh and jumped out of the way, causing Rin to fall to the floor. She stood up and glared at him, before grabbing the controller again and sitting back down on the couch.

Len looked at her and cautiously went back to sit down on the couch. She may seem calmed down, but she could easily be faking it. He slowly eased himself down onto the cushion and she didn't pounce, so he figured he should be fine. She was already loading the last level and staring intently at the screen, so he relaxed and watched it load.

They both sat there, just waiting for it to load. Sometimes the loading took forever, but it was worth it for sure. It finally loaded and Rin ran them into GLaDos's room/chamber/thing. They waited while the robot did her weird mess up thing and the little eyeball-looking piece fell down, then she ran them to stand in front of it. GLaDos just kept randomly talking about it. After a few minutes, it finally got to the lines they wanted to hear. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Maybe that thing is a raw sewage container. Go ahead and rub your face all over it." The robotic voice said. Len burst out laughing, but Rin shushed him.

"Wait, remember the next one?" He quieted down so they could hear it.

"Maybe you should marry that thing since you love it so much. Do you want to marry it? WELL I WON'T LET YOU!" They laughed again as Rin shut off the game. Their laughter eventually died down.

"Why does this game have to be so random?" Len said in between catching his breath. Rin shrugged.

"I don't know, but I love it!" They both quieted down and looked at the clock. It would probably still be a while until they got here, so the twins figured they should probably go and set up sleeping bags and snacks, since there was nothing else to do.

Everything was set up pretty shortly, so they just sat there and twiddled their thumbs, trying to think of something to do. They jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang. People weren't supposed to be here for another hour. Shrugging at each other, they both got up and went to look through the peep-hole on the door. Amazingly it was Rin's friends. Rin laughed as she opened the door.

"So you decide to make up for getting here an hour late one time, by getting here an hour early now?" They all just shrugged and laughed.

"Pretty much." The pink, drill-haired girl answered. The twins stepped to the side to let everyone in, though there weren't a ton of people. It was just Teto, Gumi, Miki and Kaiko. "So what are we going to do first?" Teto asked as she bounded to the living room. Rin just looked at everyone and shrugged.

"I dunno, pick something." Rin replied. Miki shook her head and sighed, patting Rin on the shoulder.

"Rin, Rin. You don't plan a sleepover without deciding what you're going to do." Miki informed her, still shaking her head. "Well, I propose we do this." She paused for a second for dramatic effect. "Dance. Randomly." Almost immediately her face broke out in a huge grin and she began doing random dance moves to no music in the middle of the room. All the other girls laughed and joined in while Len just stared at them weirdly.

What goes on in a girls mind, he shall never know. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, realizing that they had forgotten to put out snacks. Last time that happened… Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Len had no clue what to do while everyone was doing random stuff, so he just sat and played random video games pretty much the entire night. At one point Rin had come to join him.

"So when are you guys going to have a pillow fight?" Len asked her, trying not to sound eager. Rin just looked at him weirdly.

"Who said we were going to have a pillow fight?" Len felt the world crash down on him. No pillow fight? But didn't girls always have them at sleepovers? What happened to the world! ?

"Bu-but. Don't girls always have pillowfights at sleepovers?" He stuttered out as Rin looked at him strangely yet again.

"Len. When have I ever had a pillow fight here?" Pausing, he thought about it. She never had a pillow fight here before. Not that he remembered anyway, and she'd had a ton of sleepovers. Did Gakupo and Kaito _lie _to him?

"That sounds like a great idea!" The voice of Teto could be heard from the kitchen, most likely munching on some French bread he'd put out just for her. "A pillow fight sounds fun!" A chorus of agreement rose up around her, and Len began to laugh out of excitement.

"Well, then. Looks like you're having a pillow fight!" He exclaimed happily. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, fantasies of all of them whacking each other with pillows and feathers flying everywhere. With everyone in their underwear. He almost got a nosebleed just thinking about it.

"Um, sure I guess." Rin answered wearily, not sure what her brother was up to. It was obvious he was up to something, but she just couldn't figure out what it could be. She hoped it wasn't something too strange…

"Alright! I'll go get ready!" He was gone in a flash, and Rin was left staring at where he was, speechless. What was there to get ready for for a pillow fight? Getting the pillows maybe? She shrugged to herself and followed him in order to help gather pillows.

She approached their shared room and didn't bother knocking before she went inside. They never did. What she saw surprised her though. Her brother was standing there in nothing but his boxers, two pillows in hand. Her jaw dropped and she just stared at him. What was he doing? Len caught on to her confused expression.

"What? Isn't this what you do during pillow fights?" Rin just shook her head, still in shock. Len's eyes widened and he dropped the pillows.

"B-but I thought… Don't girls have pillow fights in their underwear?" At that, Rin burst into uncontrollable laughter. So that's why he was so happy all day! He thought he'd get to see a bunch of girls beating each other with pillows in their underwear.

"N-no!" She exclaimed between bouts of laughter. "Wh-where did you g-get that i-i-idea?" She began laughing harder, tears dripping from her eyes. She was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, and Len was just standing there, a huge blush on his face and embarrassed as he could be.

"That's what Gakupo and Kaito said!" He exclaimed through his embarrassment, pushing the blame for the idea back to them, where it belonged. Rin of course, just laughed harder.

"And you _believed_ them?" Len just lowered his head in shame.

"It made sense when they said it…" Rin finally stopped laughing and walked up to her dejected brother, patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't blame you. What guy wouldn't want to see that?" She comforted, still giggling somewhat. Len just looked over at her and pouted. "Haha, come on. Everyone's waiting. Put some clothes on and lets go get em! You're on my team." She stated as she ran out with a bunch of pillows.

Len's only thought was, 'you have teams in pillow fights?'

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah. Reviews would be nice xD I'm beginning to think I should have just put that other oneshot I made in here lol. That was really random o.O I'm shutting up now._**

**_~Chika_**


	6. Untitled Part 1

**_A/N: Okay, I know I need to be working on Escaping and my collab, but this just begged to be written. I found this amazingly cute comic, and it kept yelling at me to write it. So I actually put translations on the comic and wrote this._**

**_If you want my translation for the comic, go here: i690.__(space)_photobucket._(space)_com/albums/_(space)_vv270/_(space)_Tanuokami/_(space)_LenRin136translation._(space)_jpg**

**_\\\\EDIT: The picture didn't upload well, so if you want to read the translated version, I can email it to you. Feel free to ask.\\\\_**

**_For the original Japanese, go here: www._****_(space)_**zerochan.**_(space)_**net/(space)410453

**_It is now my favorite comic =D O.O It's 12:39 AM. I should be in bed ^^; Hopefully I don't get yelled at. Please enjoy!_**

**_Oh, and I actually wrote in Rin's POV. Gasp!_**

**_02.22.2011

* * *

_**

**_Untitled-Part 1_**

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

'From the beginning, it was a love that couldn't be'.

I've known this for a long time now, but I can't help but hope.

* * *

There's been a rumor going around the mansion recently. Even a simple maid like me has heard about it, so it's very likely to be true. I just really _really_ hope that it isn't…

In order to discover whether it was true or not would require talking to the one it's about. Currently on my way to do that, I walked into one of his favorite resting rooms. Lo and behold, there he was, sitting on his favorite chair drinking a small cup of tea. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him.

"Len-sama?" I inquired, hoping he'd be willing to talk. I don't know why I was even worried though, he's always been happy to talk to me. In fact, there were even days he would seek me out just to talk.

"Hn?" Was his simple response. Exactly the same as always. I smiled to myself as I prepared to ask the question. I forced on a happy face, or at least I hoped it looked happy.

"So that arranged marriage has been decided right?" I inwardly winced as the question caused him to spit out his tea all over the place. I'd be the one cleaning that up later. I probably should have slowly brought up the topic, rather than just jumping to it like that, he looked rather surprised.

"What! ?" He yelped in surprise, "Where'd you hear that from?" he asked me, with a strange mixture of emotions on his face. Usually I could read him, but I couldn't tell whether he was annoyed or angry, or maybe a mix. I hope he wasn't mad at me…

"It's being talked about all over the mansion," I explained to him, hoping he would calm down somewhat. He didn't say anything, so I continued, "She's a lady famous for her beauty, right?" I smiled at him, and mumbled quietly, "Everyone's saying they're jealous."

"That's something my father conveniently said," He stated quickly, his eyes shut, "I've never even met her! How could I marry someone I've never met?" He seemed slightly sad, maybe a little angry. Even though it hurt me, I knew I had to support him. He was going to be married, he should be happy about it, even if he hasn't met her.

"You'll meet her," I told him. He just stared at me in silence for a moment.

"Ri-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Congratulations." I'm sure my face had a darker look about it at that moment. I was congratulating him on something I didn't want to happen. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I had still always hoped. Well, he should be happy. "I'm sure Len-sama will be pleased with-" I began, but he cut me off this time.

"Since a while ago…" He trailed off as he lowered his gaze slightly, "It's as if they've been telling me to get married quickly." So they've been talking to him about it for a while now… It surprised me slightly that he had never told me about it. I thought we told each other pretty much everything. Maybe we're not as close as I thought…

"Would you be happy if I were with someone?" He looked back up at me, and the question stung. I worked as hard as I could not to let it show on my face. I must have taken a while to reply, because he looked away from me sadly.

"Of course." No matter how much it pained me, I had to make sure he was happy. As long as he's happy, I would be. I even told him this, in the form of, "Because Len-sama's happiness is my happiness."

He lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes from my sight. He just sat there contemplating for a moment, as I stood there, hoping I hadn't said anything wrong.

"My… Happiness?" He wondered out loud, "Rin, you don't understand." I looked at him in confusion. What wasn't there to understand? He was going to be married. That's all there is to it.

"What I really want…" He trailed off as his hand gripped his chair tightly. "You… Don't understand anything." He stated as he stood up rather quickly. He came at me pretty fast, and I was almost afraid he was going to hit me at first, even though he's never done such a thing. What he did surprised me even more however.

He kissed me.

My right hand, he'd pinned it to the wall and just… Kissed me… I was so in shock I didn't know what to do. I stared at his face in surprise. His eyes were closed, his hand was resting softly against mine, still pinning it to the wall, and his lips were moving softly against mine.

Almost immediately, a huge blush broke out on my face. What was he doing? He'd never, _ever_ hinted at anything like this before! Could-could this really be happening? I didn't care if I was dreaming or not, this was something I had been wanting for a while, though I'd never have admitted it.

I moved my free hand towards the top of his shirt and grabbed it. I began to kiss back and my eyes closed of their own accord. It felt-he was just-I couldn't… So many incomplete thoughts whirred through my head, and my knees slowly gave out, unable to hold my weight anymore.

I felt my back slowly slide down the wall, but Len-sama never removed his lips from mine. He must have bent down with me. A few seconds later, he began to pull away, and I had to force myself not to follow him in order to prolong the kiss. I began breathing heavily and my hands immediately flew to my lips.

I-Len-sama-We… We had just kissed. I couldn't believe it. I could feel my face heating up even more, and I kept my head down. I just couldn't look him in the eyes. We sat there in silence for a few moments as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"I love you." His sudden statement surprised me and my eyes snapped up to his. He was… He loved me? He went on to explain, "I have never once thought of you as only a servant." I felt the blush fade from my face as I looked at him. I had never been a servant to him? He loved me? How did-? I never saw this coming. I stared into his eyes as he continued to speak.

"Ever since the first time we met. I have always…" He looked at me intently, and I could feel the blush slowly coming back onto my face.

"Loved Rin."

I knew my face had to be bright red, and even Len-sama was blushing slightly. Those words… I had never thought I would have the privilege of hearing them. That day, it was a very surprising day to say the least. A day full of surprises, and… The day my most important wish came true.

* * *

**_A/N: I hate to cut it off there, but that's where the comic ends T-T. I may end up making a two or threeshot out of this though. So look out for that! (I think it'll be 3)_**

**_lol, I blushed a lot writing this xD_**

**_Please tell me what you thought! Did I interpret it well?_**

**_~Chika_**


	7. Untitled Part 2

**_A/N: And it is continued! It's planned to be a threeshot, so look forward to the next part. I have the next chapter of Escaping almost done, and as for my collab... I'm sorry! I have no excuse..._**

**_But anyway, I hope you like this. I haven't found any other comics related to it, so this and the last chapter are all off the top of my head. I hope it turns out well, and if you have ideas for the next chapter, please tell me. I have some, but not enough for a whole chapter.. Anyway, Please enjoy!_**

**_03.08.2011

* * *

_**

**_Untitled-Part 2

* * *

_**

Rin's POV

* * *

I guess now that I think of it, that I should have seen it coming. Len-sama and I, we had been practically inseparable ever since we had met. When my mom came to work for the Kagamines, I hadn't expected to find a friend. I'd figured I would just spend the time working, when I was old enough.

I was probably about six years old, maybe younger when we moved in. Kagamine-sama was waiting for us outside, and I instinctively hid behind mother. He was a tall, somewhat scary looking guy, so it was natural I'd be scared. What I didn't expect though, was to see a little boy, probably around my age, staring at us from farther down their yard.

I eventually let my curiosity overtake me and stepped out slowly to meet him.

After that, it was hard to find one of us without the other. That would usually only happen when we were sleeping or one was in the bathroom. But even in the bathroom case, the other was always waiting right outside.

There were even some days where when I couldn't sleep or I'd have a nightmare, I'd go to Len-sama's room and he'd let me sleep there. After a little while of doing that though, Len-sama's father walked in while we were still asleep. We had to stay away from each other for a while after that or my mother would be fired…

Eventually Len-sama had come up with a different way, however. He told me that if I ever had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, to come tell him. I remembered that one night after a particularly bad nightmare, where everything was cold and I couldn't hear anything. We were probably around nine or ten by then, and still very close.

* * *

I quietly knocked on the door, and even though I felt guilty about waking him up, he'd told me to. Plus there was no way I could get that nightmare out of my head myself. It wasn't the kind of nightmare that just scares you. It was more like an ominous thing, like something bad was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. It was more sad than scary.

The door slowly opened to reveal Len-sama's tired face. I knew I had woken him up from a really deep sleep, and immediately felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Len-sama…" I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet. I knew I shouldn't have gone and woken him up. His father would be really mad if he found out, and my mother would be fired, getting us both kicked out of the house. I'd actually already started doing little things as a maid, so I guess I would be considered fired as well.

"It's fine Rin," was his quiet reply. I looked up to find him smiling at me, and couldn't help but give a small smile back. "So what's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked me, as he moved to the side to let me in. I was unsure about going in, but he just motioned that it was fine. I lowered my head and walked in before sitting on the side of his king sized bed.

"No I was sleeping fine. I just had a scary nightmare…" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed that it had gotten to me so badly I had to wake him up. He sighed and sat down next to me, pulling me closer by the shoulders.

"Why do you get nightmares so often?" He questioned me, sounding slightly worried. It was nice that he worried about me, but he didn't need to. I was supposed to be just a maid, after all. A while must have passed since he asked, because he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me just a little closer. "I worry about you, you know? Please tell me." Well, if he wanted me to tell him about it…

"Okay…" I replied meekly, preparing myself to relive it. "Well, it started out fine," like most nightmares, I added silently in my mind. "I was outside, playing in the snow. There were no birds chirping, but you could hear the snow crunch beneath your feet, and the trees move around in the wind." He nodded for me to go on. "It was great actually; me and you were playing in the snow. There were snow angels, a snowman and we were tossing snowballs at each other."

"That would be a lot of fun. We should do that sometime!" Len-sama suggested, smiling warmly at me. I grinned back and nodded.

"It would be. But after a little while of that, I couldn't hear anything. It was as if the world was suddenly muted, and I felt pain all over my body. I kept playing as though it had always been there though. You were talking to me, but I didn't know what you were saying. I eventually collapsed somehow and you practically freaked out. Everything started going dark, and I could feel you pick me up. You were so warm, everything else was freezing. I remember saying 'thank you' before I woke up…" I finally looked back up to Len-sama's face, seeing it filled with worry.

"That's not good. Why would you dream something like that?" He wondered out loud. I just shrugged and leaned my head on his shoulder; feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I don't know, but explaining it makes it seem a lot less scary than it was…" I explained to him, still slightly sad. Len-sama just nodded and gave me a quick sideways hug.

"Dreams always do that," he whispered in my ear before pulling back and standing up. "Does anyone check on you in your room in the mornings?" The question seemed rather random in my opinion, but I shook my head nonetheless.

"No, they usually just leave me since I always wake up when I'm supposed to. I don't think I've ever been checked on, well in the last few years anyway. Why?" He just smiled and held out his hand to me.

"Well come on then. I'll stay with you tonight, so you don't get the nightmare again…" he trailed off, looking to the side. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a slight red tinge on his face, but I could have just been seeing things in the dark.

Wait, he'd stay in my room? That actually kind of makes sense. If I stayed here, there's no doubt someone would notice and me and mother would be fired. But, if Len-sama went to my room, it was likely no one would find out. People would think he was off doing something, and I would be asleep in my room. Plus if we were somehow caught, Len-sama went to my room rather than me going to his. They couldn't really accuse me that way. Len-sama's a genius!

"That would be great Len-sama!" I gave him the biggest grin I could muster before silently leaping forward and giving him a big hug. It must have surprised him, because he stumbled backwards a few steps before hugging back.

They certainly hadn't managed to keep us separate like that for long. It had only been probably a month or two since they caught me in Len-sama's room, and we (more like he) had already devised a way for him to help me at night. I feel guilty about disobeying his parents and my mother like this, but Len was so important to me, and he obviously didn't mind. So it should be okay right?

We silently snuck towards my room on the other side of the house, hand in hand. Everyone was asleep so it wasn't hard to get there, especially since we were both really good at being quiet. I went and sat on my bed while Len-sama closed the door quietly, even holding the doorknob so it wouldn't make that loud clicking sound when the door was all the way shut.

He turned around smiling and motioned for me to move over. My room was rather small, and there wasn't much in it. Just a side-table/desk with a chair and lamp next to my bed and a small bookshelf off to the side, though there wasn't much in it, that was all there was in my room. The bookshelf was mostly full of pictures of me and Len-sama, though there might be a book or two in there, I don't really check.

I scooted over towards the wall my bed was next to and Len-sama crawled in next to me. He rolled towards me, smiling, and grabbed my hands. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Don't get any nightmares this time, okay?" He smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. My bed was smaller than his, by a lot. We were closer together than usual, but I didn't mind. It was nice having him right next to me like that; he was warm.

* * *

It's on that bed, where I'm laying right now. I guess I should have seen it, the signs were there. After that, I would occasionally go to get him, but he eventually just started coming to my room on his own. Lately, he'd been coming almost every day; it was like my room was his new room. Not that I mind, I always enjoy his company. I just didn't think about the reason he came here, it was normal to me by now.

I wonder if he'll come tonight? A blush immediately shot across my face as I remembered what he had done earlier. I didn't really give him an answer… He might feel awkward about coming here now. I hope he knows that I feel the same way. The only problem now was that I was just a lowly maid, and he had a pretty high social status. That and the arranged marriage. Just the thought of it was depressing. Why should he marry someone he doesn't love? Just to keep social status high? That seems stupid to me. Maybe there's a way to convince his father otherwise; it's doubtful, but wouldn't hurt to try.

As I was contemplating that, I heard a familiar knock on my door. Knock Knock Knock, Knock Konck, Knock. Len-sama really did come! I felt a grin spread on my face as the blush returned.

"Come on in," I called to him quietly, like always. He walked and slowly closed the door. I smiled at him when he turned around and I scooted towards the wall. He came over and scooted in next to me, kissing my forehead. It's funny that the little routine hasn't changed at all, not that I mind. I'm glad it's not all awkward.

"Sleep well Rin." He looked into my eyes and gave me this amazing smile. I knew my face had to be a tomato by now, but I couldn't look away. Those blue, shining eyes just drew me in. I just stared at them, I don't know how long. But I felt something soft hit my lips as soon as those beautiful eyes were covered by eyelids. H-he kissed me again. My eyes slipped closed of their own accord as I softly pressed back. He pulled back shortly after and smiled at me. I opened my eyes and smiled softly. After a few moments, I remembered I had a working voice.

"Y-you too L-Len-sama." Curse you stuttering! He just chuckled.

"Call me Len now. At least when we're alone, okay?" My eyes widened. I was just a maid, I shouldn't be allowed to just call him by his first name! Well, I guess if we're like this… I guess it would be okay.

"O-okay Len-sa… Len." I quickly corrected myself, still cursing my stuttering. He smiled and reached around my shoulders, hugging me close.

"Good night Rin," he whispered in my ear. Even softer, he added, "I love you." The heat attacked my cheeks once again, and I wanted so badly to say it back. I know I shouldn't… He's pretty much engaged and I'm just a maid, but you know what? I don't care anymore. I love Len-sa… Just Len, and I'm going to tell him.

"I-I love you too, Len." He just sighed happily and pulled me closer as he began to drift to sleep. My eyes closed as I began to fall asleep as well, hugging him tightly.

Who would've thought we'd end up like this? I'm just a maid, but he loves me and I'm happy. Now the final thing to do would be to find some way to cancel the marriage.

* * *

**_A/N: And that's what the last chapter will be xD This was randomly written on a whim, since I was bored lol. Hope I can get enough ideas for the last chapter, if you have any please tell me ^^_**

**_~Chika_**


End file.
